


color like this morning

by zukoandtheoc



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Brief appearances by other characters - Freeform, Canon Temporary Character Death, Cuddling, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, POV Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Watching the Sunrise, maybe a bit of, no beta we die like zagreus, post credits pre epilogue, set vaguely sometime after maxing nectar with than but before romancing him, talking about death, they're in love but they like. haven't talked about it yet, this is hades what do you expect, yknow. as you do, zag dies in than's arms and it's very soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc
Summary: zagreus watches the sunrise.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	color like this morning

**Author's Note:**

> A solid half of this was written during the power outages last month when it was really cold and I had no internet. Then it took me nearly a month to finish it after my internet came back. Whoops.
> 
> Title from the song "In a Week" by Hozier.

when you reach the surface, it is night.

the sky is awash with light, a thousand tiny stars sprinkled across the black, and for a moment you think of chaos. the half moon glows, and you wonder if lady artemis can see you.

"did you know, zagreus," your father says, "that mortals see pictures in the stars, and tell stories about them? they call them _constellations_."

you did, in fact, know this. but knowing things and seeing them are very different.

your father tries to distract you from the fight by pointing out different constellations to you. you try to distract him from the fight by questioning him further about them. neither of you gain the upper hand from this, but you learn something more of mortals and how they see the world.

by the time you finally bring your father down, the sky is growing lighter.

beyond the threshold, out through the cold, to the frozen overlook. every step you take sizzles, steam rising from the snow. 

you won't make it as far as mother's old cottage now, but if you hurry, you might catch the first hint of the sun.

cold, so cold. you make it to the edge of the cliff and sink to your knees, wracked with shivers. the stars are fading. the horizon is about to catch fire.

no matter how many times you make it here, it is strange and wonderful and new every time. 

"beautiful, isn't it?" a soft, familiar voice says behind you.

"than," you gasp, your breaths already coming weak and thin. "i didn't - _ah_ \- didn't hear you approach."

the god of death hums softly, and floats up beside you. "i had a free moment," he says, "thought i felt you up on the surface. just… wanted to drop by." 

you've never seen thanatos on the surface before. he stands out, the black of his cloak stark against the endless white. he looks as out of place as you feel.

you find yourself short of breath for more reasons than the cold.

to your surprise, he settles beside you, kneeling on the snow-frosted ground. his gaze is on the horizon, where the sun's crest is emerging from beyond the ocean.

"there's not a sight that compares to this in all the underworld," he says.

you don't know whether to look at him or the rising sun. "than," you whisper, your voice hoarser than before. "you should know- i can't-" you break off into an uncontrollable coughing fit, your lungs violently rebelling against taking in any more of the frigid air.

"i know." his voice is as gentle as the hand that ghosts across your back. "you can't stay here for long." he tugs gently on your shoulder, and you go willingly into his embrace. "but just for a moment. stay and watch the sunrise with me." with your arms wrapped around his waist, your head resting against his chest, and his hand stroking gently up and down your spine, somehow it's a little easier to breathe.

thanatos holds you like he hasn't since you were a child, wild and carefree and unaware of the secrets buried in your blood. the sun takes its time, the sky blossoming into dazzling hues, bathing you in unfamiliar light.

you know this moment is a gift, more precious than the sweetest ambrosia. you savor every breath.

"thank you," you whisper, chancing a glance at death himself.

his ashen cheeks are dusted with color to rival the rosy dawn. "don't mention it," he mutters, and you know he means it.

you exhale, smiling. it's so cold you can see your breath as it leaves you, but you can't help but feel warm somehow.

"i can feel it, you know," thanatos whispers. "every time you die up here." 

"i'd wondered about that," you admit. "it always feels… different, up here. not the same as getting killed down there." speech is growing more difficult, and your words come slowly. "more peaceful. that's… more your area, right?"

"yes," he says. 

you know better than anyone - except perhaps the god holding you - that death can be quick and violent, or peaceful and patient, but it is, above all else, inevitable. thanatos knows as well as you do that he cannot keep you from death for much longer.

"it's all right, zag," he says, his voice calm and comforting. "i've got you. you're all right." you feel his power withdraw from you a little, even as he holds you a little bit tighter; he's no longer actively holding you here, instead simply trying to ease your way down.

he doesn't try to rush you, either, and you're grateful for that. you've never known yourself to face death without a fight, even if it's a fight you'll inevitably lose.

you suppose you shouldn't be surprised that thanatos seems to know exactly what to do. this is, after all, kind of his job. still, it's a side of him you've never seen before, and to be on the receiving end of this kind of care… it's a new feeling.

suddenly, it feels important for you to say this. you've never said it out loud before, and you've never been sure of what the right time would be, but you think maybe he needs to hear it. maybe you need to hear yourself say it. just this once, just now, just for this moment to be complete. just so you can die without regretting keeping quiet about this again.

"than," you whisper, barely audible. "than, i-" your throat closes up. you can't get the words out.

you're not ready to go, dammit.

you cling to him, desperately, still fighting for every breath. and he just looks at you, and he sighs, and he smiles. 

"i know, zag," he says. "i know."

his hands are warm on your face, his breath intermingling with yours. his eyes are overbright, more golden than gold in the early morning light. somewhere in the back of your mind you wonder if mortals are ever surprised that death seems so alive.

then he closes the distance between you, and _oh_. 

he knows.

death creeps up on you softly, softly like than's lips against your own, and the last of your breath leaves your lungs in a contented sigh. the bitter cold and the blinding light of the surface fade, fade, fade away into nothing, giving way to darkness and silence absolute. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


the styx bubbles red around you. you break the surface, blood dripping out of your hair. you breathe in deeply, filling your lungs with the warm, still air of the underworld.

shades mill about the house of hades, murmuring amongst themselves. hypnos dozes at his post like always, softly snoring. at the end of the hall, you see your mother petting one of cerberus's noses, and your father grumbling to himself over some bit of parchmentwork. 

somewhere in the house, a familiar toll sounds.

thanatos. 

you grin, and dash down the hall.


End file.
